The Crystalling - Part 1/Gallery
Starlight's first friendship lesson Starlight trying to find the library S6E1.png|"Okay. Library... Library... Where did they put the library?" Starlight looking right down a corridor S6E1.png|We get to see Starlight's new mane-do. Nice! Empty castle corridor S6E1.png|Maybe Twilight should've thought about color-coding the doors or something. Starlight looking left down a corridor S6E1.png|The least she could've done was give Starlight a map. Another empty castle corridor S6E1.png|Or put signs on the doors. Starlight "looked a lot smaller from the outside" S6E1.png|"This castle looked a lot smaller from the outside." Starlight opening a castle door S6E1.png Spike brushing his teeth S6E1.png|Again with the cliché of cartoon characters wearing towels even though they're always naked! Spike says good morning to Starlight S6E1.png|"Morning, Starlight!" Starlight Glimmer lightly traumatized S6E1.png|"Whoops!" Starlight shuts the bathroom door and shields her eyes S6E1.png|Didn't need to see that. Starlight apologizing to Spike S6E1.png|"Sorry, Spike!" Starlight "still trying to find my way around" S6E1.png|"I guess I'm still trying to find my way around." Starlight asking where the library is S6E1.png|"You don't happen to know where the library is, do you?" Spike "next door on the left!" S6E1.png|"Next door on the left!" Starlight looking at adjacent door S6E1.png|Oh. How convenient. Starlight thanks Spike for his help S6E1.png|"Oh, thanks." Twilight writing potential friendship lessons S6E1.png|"Acceptance, mm-hmm. Altruism, definitely." (When exactly is Twilight not studying or making lists?) Starlight enters the castle library S6E1.png Twilight "good morning, come in!" S6E1.png|"Starlight, good morning, come in!" Starlight "got a little turned around" S6E1.png|"Sorry I'm late. I got a little turned around." Starlight "can't believe you're letting me stay here" S6E1.png|"I still can't believe you're letting me stay here..." Starlight Glimmer "as your pupil..." S6E1.png|"...as your pupil..." Starlight "after everything I did" S6E1.png|"...after everything I did." Twilight feeling sorry for Starlight S6E1.png|D'awwwww Twilight "not one to dwell on the past" S6E1.png|"Well, I'm not one to dwell on the past..." Twilight "neither should you" S6E1.png|"...and neither should you." Twilight returning to her desk S6E1.png|"The castle is your home now..." Twilight "as far as being my pupil goes" S6E1.png|"...and as far as being my pupil goes..." Twilight "what your first friendship lesson should be" S6E1.png|"...I was just trying to figure out what your first friendship lesson should be!" Starlight "you're really narrowing it down" S6E1.png|"Oh, well, it looks like you're really narrowing it down!" Twilight "these are just the A's" S6E1.png|"Oh, these are just the A's." Twilight "after this, I move on to the B's!" S6E1.png|"After this, I move on to the B's!" Piles of friendship lesson papers S6E1.png|First "Twilight has OCD" joke of the season. Twilight Sparkle's over-eager smile S6E1.png|Don't have anything to say about this face. Starlight biting her lower lip S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer considerably scared S6E1.png|Starlight's nervous smile. What's a Crystalling? Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png Starlight looks through Twilight's friendship lessons S6E1.png|"I know I'm just learning about friendship, but I didn't think there were this many lessons for anything." Starlight "how do we choose?" S6E1.png|"How do we choose?" Twilight "I should pare things down a bit" S6E1.png|"Maybe I should pare things down a bit before we go through them." Twilight Sparkle looking spooked S6E1.png|Wait, that's not a friendship lesson! That's my fanfic! Twilight "why don't you join the others" S6E1.png|"Why don't you join the others in the throne room?" Twilight "our trip to the Crystal Empire" S6E1.png|"They're planning our trip to the Crystal Empire..." Twilight mentions Shining Armor and Cadance's baby S6E1.png|"...when Shining Armor and Princess Cadance have their baby!" Starlight "Throne room! Got it!" S6E1.png|"Throne room! Got it!" Starlight gallops out of the library S6E1.png Starlight "which way is the throne room?" S6E1.png|"Um, which way is the throne room?" Twilight sighs and rolls her eyes S6E1.png Starlight joins the ponies in the throne room S6E1.png|"Well, I think we should leave ASAP. I don't want to miss the Crystalling!" Fluttershy "shouldn't we wait for the invitation?" S6E1.png|"But, um, shouldn't we wait for the invitation?" Applejack "not exactly clear on all the customs" S6E1.png|"Frankly, I'm not exactly clear on all the customs and traditions of the Crystal Empire..." Applejack "especially when it comes to a Crystalling" S6E1.png|"...especially when it comes to a Crystalling." Starlight "what's a Crystalling?" S6E1.png|"What's a Crystalling?" Rarity "that's just it, darling" S6E1.png|"Well, that's just it, darling." Rarity "baby is due any day" S6E1.png|"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's baby is due any day..." Rarity "we're still not sure" S6E1.png|"...and we're still not sure." Rarity "gone for a thousand years" S6E1.png|"The Crystal Empire was gone for a thousand years." Rarity "a bit murky" S6E1.png|"A lot of their customs are a bit murky." Applejack "somethin' to do with the new baby" S6E1.png|"We know it's got somethin' to do with the new baby." Pinkie Pie pops in once S6E1.png|"And a party!" Pinkie bares a huge grin at Starlight S6E1.png Fluttershy "and the Crystal Heart" S6E1.png|"And the Crystal Heart." Pinkie Pie pops in twice S6E1.png|"And a party!" Fluttershy cowers away from Pinkie S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "and some kinda cool energy" S6E1.png|"And some kinda cool energy." Dash, AJ, and Starlight look at Pinkie S6E1.png|"And...." Pinkie Pie shouting "a party!" S6E1.png|"A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie baring a big party grin S6E1.png|(Rule of Three) Rainbow Dash shrugging to Starlight S6E1.png|Hey, she's just being Pinkie Pie. Again. Rainbow and Starlight hear Spike enter S6E1.png Spike enters the throne room S6E1.png|"It's not hard to understand." Spike hops into his throne S6E1.png|"Most things in the Crystal Empire aren't." Spike bragging about his Empire exploits S6E1.png|"Like how I'm a big hero there, for example!" Spike with a big smug grin S6E1.png|Something tells me Spike has been hanging around Rainbow Dash way too long. Rainbow, Starlight, and AJ looking at Spike S6E1.png|Like I said, since Rainbow is the only one who approves of that statement. Rarity holding in her laughter S6E1.png|Well, at least Rarity's attempting to be polite. Pinkie Pie with a hmm face S6E1.png|And some Pinkie randomness. Spike embarrassed S6E1.png|Hehehe.. Spike "I've had to help Twilight" S6E1.png|"Eh... plus, I've had to help Twilight..." Spike picks up a Crystal Empire vase S6E1.png|"...do a lot of research on Crystallings." Vase illustration of a Crystal Empire birth S6E1.png|"Whenever a baby is born in the Crystal Empire, the parents bring it before the Crystal Heart." Vase illustration of a purity crystal selection S6E1.png|"They get the purest shard of crystal they can find..." Vase illustration of an Empire crystaller S6E1.png|"...then pick a crystaller to present the baby to everypony who comes." Vase illustration of an Empire foal reveal S6E1.png|"Then they all share the light and joy they feel..." Vase illustration of a Crystalling ceremony S6E1.png|"...feeding it into the crystal that joins with the Heart..." Vase illustration of the Crystal Heart getting stronger S6E1.png|"...and increases its power!" Spike "this is going to be a royal Crystalling" S6E1.png|"And this is going to be a royal Crystalling, so pretty much the whole empire will show up." Spike "hasn't happened in a millennia!" S6E1.png|"That hasn't happened in a millennia!" Spike putting the vase away S6E1.png Starlight "increases the Crystal Heart's power?" S6E1.png|"What do you mean it increases the Crystal Heart's power?" Spike making a guess S6E1.png|"The energy it uses to protect the Crystal Empire, I guess." Starlight "protect it from what?" S6E1.png|"Protect it from what?" Starlight and friends in the castle throne room S6E1.png|"I... didn't help Twilight with that part." Potential friendship lesson found Twilight still sorting through friendship lessons S6E1.png Starlight trots past the library door S6E1.png Starlight pokes her head in the library S6E1.png Starlight asking Twilight about the Crystal Empire S6E1.png|"Hey, Twilight, can I ask you something about the Crystal Empire?" Twilight "funny you should mention it" S6E1.png|"Huh! Funny you should mention it." Twilight presents three friendship lesson options S6E1.png|"Because I just narrowed your first friendship lesson down to three options..." Twilight "one of them is in the Crystal Empire!" S6E1.png|"...and one of them is in the Crystal Empire!" Starlight Glimmer getting excited S6E1.png|"Really?" Twilight "the first pony you ever cared about" S6E1.png|"I found out that's where the first pony you ever cared about lives!" Starlight Glimmer saying Sunburst's name S6E1.png|"Sunburst?" Starlight getting nervous S6E1.png|"Of course, that's just one idea." Starlight getting more nervous S6E1.png|"We could also go to Griffonstone." Starlight getting extremely nervous S6E1.png|"Making friends with a griffon is a challenge all by itself!" Starlight shutting her eyes tight S6E1.png|"Or we could tag along with the CMC's the next time they try to help a pony figure out why they're special..." Starlight Glimmer hears Twilight's voice S6E1.png|"Starlight?" Twilight asks "is something wrong?" S6E1.png|"Is something wrong?" Starlight plays off her nervousness S6E1.png|"What? O-Oh, no, heh..." Starlight "those all sound great!" S6E1.png|"...those all sound great!" Twilight Sparkle "I know!" S6E1.png|"I know!" Twilight happily trots off-screen S6E1.png|"I guess you were right – it is gonna be hard to choose one!" Starlight Glimmer nervous "yeah..." S6E1.png|"...Yeah." Starlight becomes a nervous wreck S6E1.png|Gulp. More about Sunburst / The Crystalling invitation Starlight wandering the castle halls S6E1.png Starlight gets buried in cleaning supplies S6E1.png|Ah yes. The old opening the closet door gag. That never gets old. Starlight with bucket on her head S6E1.png Starlight levitating cleaning supplies S6E1.png Starlight approaching a different castle door S6E1.png Spike flexing in front of a mirror S6E1.png|I'm sexy and I know it. Spike looking embarrassed at Starlight S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer sighing in defeat S6E1.png|"Ugh! I am never gonna find my way around this place!" Spike asking Starlight what's wrong S6E1.png|"Gee, Starlight, what's wrong?" Starlight "figuring out what my first friendship lesson is" S6E1.png|"I don't know, Spike. Twilight's figuring out what my first friendship lesson is..." Starlight "not exactly thrilled with the options" S6E1.png|"...and I guess I'm not exactly thrilled with the options." Starlight "with ONE of them" S6E1.png|"Well... with one of them." Starlight "reuniting me with my first friend" S6E1.png|"Which one?" "Reuniting me with my first friend." Spike "what's so terrible about that?" S6E1.png|"What's so terrible about that?" Starlight reminiscing about Sunburst S6E1.png Flashback transition blur S6E1.png|It's a flashback! Flashback to foal Starlight and Sunburst S6E1.png|''"When we were foals..."'' Filly Starlight trying to levitate a toy block S6E1.png|''"...Sunburst knew everything..."'' Filly Starlight's magic fizzles out S6E1.png|''"...there was to know about magic."'' Filly Starlight looking sad S6E1.png Sunburst levitates book in front of filly Starlight S6E1.png|Here, Starlight. Try it like this. Filly Starlight looking confused at Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst helping filly Starlight with magic S6E1.png Filly Starlight successfully levitating toy blocks S6E1.png|I did it! Starlight and Sunburst happy about Starlight's success S6E1.png|You're the best, Sunburst! Cup of juice spills on the floor S6E1.png|''"He always knew just what to do."'' Filly Starlight sad about her spilled juice S6E1.png Sunburst cleans spill while reading spell scroll S6E1.png Sunburst shows filly Starlight a cleaning spell S6E1.png Filly Starlight casting a cleaning spell S6E1.png Soap bubbles flood Sunburst's kitchen S6E1.png Screen floods with soap bubbles S6E1.png Sunburst and Starlight in a spotless kitchen S6E1.png|Whoa! If only I could do that to my room! Filly Starlight looks up at toppling book tower S6E1.png|''"And he was always there to help me."'' Sunburst stops books from falling on Starlight S6E1.png Books levitate in a circle around Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst shelves books with great speed S6E1.png Sunburst earns his cutie mark S6E1.png Filly Starlight watching Sunburst's cutie mark moment S6E1.png Sunburst trotting past filly Starlight S6E1.png|Out of my way! I've gotta show everypony my cutie mark! Filly Starlight looking outside at Sunburst S6E1.png Sunburst's family and friends happy for him S6E1.png|''"I guess it's not surprising that Sunburst got his cutie mark in magic and..."'' Filly Starlight watches Sunburst's parade walk away S6E1.png|''"...went off to Princess Celestia's school."'' Filly Starlight feeling sad and alone S6E1.png|''"But when he left..."'' Spike appears in Starlight's flashback S6E1.png|"You blamed cutie marks and stripped a whole village of theirs..." Spike "you went back in time" S6E1.png|"...and when Twilight and the others stopped you, you went back in time..." Spike "almost destroyed Equestria" S6E1.png|"...and almost destroyed Equestria." Flashback ends around Spike S6E1.png|Breaking the 4th wall again, Spike? Starlight feeling guilty about her past S6E1.png Starlight "super eager to tell Sunburst about" S6E1.png|"Not really stuff I'm super eager to tell Sunburst about." Starlight "probably some big important wizard" S6E1.png|"I mean, he's probably some big important wizard now, and..." Starlight hangs her head in shame S6E1.png|"I can't even find my way around Twilight's castle." Spike "maybe he'd appreciate your" S6E1.png|"Well, if Sunburst is that good at magic, maybe he'd appreciate your, uh..." Spike accentuates Starlight's "exploits" S6E1.png|"...ahem... exploits." Spike encourages Starlight to talk to Twilight S6E1.png|"You should talk to Twilight about it." Spike "sure she'd want to hear" S6E1.png|"I'm sure she'd want to hear what you have to say." Starlight "I don't want her to think" S6E1.png|"I know. But I don't want her to think I'm not ready to learn..." Starlight "or that I'm not grateful" S6E1.png|"...or that I'm not grateful for everything she's doing." Spike and Starlight hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png|"Spike! Come quick!" Twilight Sparkle on the castle balcony S6E1.png|Twilight, please stop mugging the camera with your freaking adorable face... Spike and Starlight join Twilight on the balcony S6E1.png|Okay, hooves down, the cutest face of the season! Twilight sees a snowflake on the wind S6E1.png Twilight catches snowflake on her wing S6E1.png Snowflake unfolds to reveal Crystalling invitation S6E1.png Spike "it's a Crystalling invitation!" S6E1.png|"It's a Crystalling invitation!" Twilight "Shining Armor's a father!" S6E1.png|"Shining Armor's a father!" Twilight Sparkle "I'm an aunt!" S6E1.png|"I'm an aunt!" Twilight "since we're going to the Crystal Empire" S6E1.png|"Well, this settles it!" Twilight "your first friendship lesson is" S6E1.png|"Since we're going to the Crystal Empire, your first friendship lesson is going to be..." Twilight "reuniting with Sunburst!" S6E1.png|"...reuniting with Sunburst!" Twilight thrilled; Starlight stunned S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer unsure "great..." S6E1.png|"Great..." Starlight feeling nervous all over again S6E1.png|I really hope Starlight isn't going to be timid the entire season. Heading to the Crystal Empire Friendship Express chugs toward Crystal Empire S6E1.png|There goes the Friendship Express. Starlight Glimmer staring out the window S6E1.png Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer riding the train S6E1.png Fluttershy window-gazes while Rarity sews S6E1.png|For those unaware, that's not Angel. Rainbow Dash yawning S6E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at Applejack S6E1.png|"Um, Applejack..." Rainbow Dash "what is that?" S6E1.png|"...what is that?" Applejack "just a little somethin'" S6E1.png|"Oh, just a little somethin' for the young'un." Applejack pulling back the sheet S6E1.png Applejack's apple-themed cradle S6E1.png|"Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees." Applejack "we make 'em for all the Apples" S6E1.png|"We make 'em for all the apples." Applejack "practically family" S6E1.png|"And anypony related to Twilight is practically family." Twilight Sparkle smiling warmly S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's okay..." S6E1.png|"Yeah, it's okay..." Rainbow Dash "it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" S6E1.png|"But it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" Rainbow presents a Cloudsdale mobile S6E1.png|"BAM!" Pinkie impressed by Rainbow's mobile S6E1.png|"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie touching the mobile S6E1.png|"Pretty!" Pinkie breaks a piece of the mobile S6E1.png|Oopsie! Pinkie embarrassed; Rainbow annoyed S6E1.png Applejack "a mobile is real nice" S6E1.png|"Well, a mobile is real nice..." Applejack "as long as you have somethin' to lay in" S6E1.png|"...as long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it." Rarity "and a fetching blanket" S6E1.png|"And a fetching blanket to keep you warm." Rarity tucks blanket into Applejack's cradle S6E1.png Applejack and Rarity smiling S6E1.png Twilight talking about Shining Armor and Cadance S6E1.png|"I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadance..." Twilight "will love all our gifts" S6E1.png|"...will love all our gifts." Twilight "I think they're more happy" S6E1.png|"But I think they're more happy that we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling." Pinkie Pie jumping with excitement S6E1.png|"Ooh! I can't wait to see all that light and love..." Pinkie Pie "even more sparkly and shiny" S6E1.png|"...make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" Twilight explaining to Pinkie Pie S6E1.png|"Actually, Pinkie, the Crystal Heart is..." Twilight "an ancient and powerful relic" S6E1.png|"...an ancient and powerful relic." Twilight "without its magic" S6E1.png|"Without its magic, the Crystal Empire..." Twilight "lost to the Frozen North" S6E1.png|"...would be lost to the Frozen North." Starlight "sounds pretty important" S6E1.png|"Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important." Starlight "understand if you wanted to" S6E1.png|"I'd understand if you wanted to..." Starlight Glimmer "you know..." S6E1.png|"you know..." Starlight "wait to do a different friendship lesson" S6E1.png|"...wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back." Starlight Glimmer shrugging S6E1.png Twilight "this trip is perfect!" S6E1.png|"Are you kidding? This trip is perfect!" Twilight "I get to see the baby" S6E1.png|"Not only do I get to see the baby..." Twilight "take part in the ceremony" S6E1.png|"...and take part in the ceremony..." Twilight puts a hoof around Starlight S6E1.png|"...that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire..." Twilight hugging Starlight too tight S6E1.png|"...but I'm starting my new pupil off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever!" Twilight excited; Starlight nervous S6E1.png|"I can't wait!" Starlight pushing Twilight away S6E1.png|"Right..." Starlight Glimmer "me neither..." S6E1.png|"Me neither..." Starlight worries while Twilight continues reading S6E1.png|...she said while making the worst attempt at not sounding anxious. Spike gesturing for Starlight to talk to Twilight S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "actually, Twilight" S6E1.png|"Actually, Twilight..." Starlight tries to talk to Twilight S6E1.png|"...I am a little worried about meeting Sunburst." Twilight Sparkle "oh, trust me" S6E1.png|"Oh, trust me." Twilight "what it's like to see old friends" S6E1.png|"I know what it's like to see old friends." Twilight "right there to help things along" S6E1.png|"But I'll be right there to help things along." Starlight listening to Twilight S6E1.png|"I've broken the whole lesson down into a few easy steps..." Twilight's long friendship lesson checklist S6E1.png|"...to ensure this reunion goes off without a hitch!" Starlight smiling nervously at Twilight S6E1.png|A few? That's what she said! Stressed Shining Armor Shining Armor at the train station S6E1.png Friendship Express pulls into the station S6E1.png Rainbow and Pinkie get off the train S6E1.png Twilight and Starlight get off the train S6E1.png|"Step one, head to Sunburst's house and get you two started on the right hoof." Twilight "get to the castle with enough time" S6E1.png|"Step two, get to the castle with enough time to visit the ba—" Twilight bumps into Shining Armor S6E1.png|You've gotta stop bumping into me like this! Twilight happy to see Shining Armor S6E1.png|"Shining Armor!" Shining Armor happy to see Twilight S6E1.png|"Twilight!" Twilight and Shining Armor hugging S6E1.png|Hugs are always good! ^_^ Twilight "didn't know you were meeting us" S6E1.png|"I didn't know you were meeting us!" Shining Armor fatigued "of course I am!" S6E1.png|"Of course I am! It's me, right here." Shining Armor tired "here I am" S6E1.png|"Here I am. Why wouldn't I come meet my sister?" Shining Armor "though we have met before" S6E1.png|"Though we have met before, heh-heh..." Twilight "are you all right?" S6E1.png|"Are you all right?" Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png|"Never better!" Shining Armor "being a father is amazing!" S6E1.png|"Being a father is amazing!" Shining Armor "wonderful and amazing" S6E1.png|"And wonderful, and amazing..." Shining Armor "and confusing" S6E1.png|"...and confusing..." Shining Armor becoming more unhinged S6E1.png|"...and amazing..." (Another Rule of Three) Shining Armor "but surprising" S6E1.png|"...but surprising too, you know?" Shining Armor "not that you'd know" S6E1.png|"I mean, not that you'd know. You wouldn't know, I know... You know?" Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png|Like brother, like sister. Remember Lesson Zero? Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S6E1.png|Did I mention "Amazing"? Shining Armor "haven't really slept since" S6E1.png|"Sorry. I haven't really slept since Cadance had the baby." (Really? I couldn't tell. sarcasm) Shining Armor "she hasn't either" S6E1.png|"Come to think of it, she hasn't either." Shining Armor "would be great to get a break" S6E1.png|"It sure would be great to get a break." Twilight "probably need all kinds of help!" S6E1.png|"Oh, of course! I don't know what I was thinking! You two probably need all kinds of help!" Twilight apologizing to Starlight S6E1.png|"I'm sorry, Starlight, but I guess combining your first lesson with this visit wasn't such a good idea." Starlight in pleasant surprise S6E1.png Starlight "don't be ridiculous!" S6E1.png|"Oh, uh, don't be ridiculous! You're an aunt now!" Starlight "more important than some" S6E1.png|"That's way more important than some friendship lesson." Twilight "wish there was a way to do both" S6E1.png|"I just wish there was a way to do both." Spike holding Twilight's checklist S6E1.png Spike "maybe there is!" S6E1.png|"Maybe there is!" Spike "you've already done the work" S6E1.png|"You've already done the work for Starlight's lesson with this list." Spike "all we have to do is follow it!" S6E1.png|"All we have to do is follow it!" Starlight Glimmer face-hoofs S6E1.png|D'oh! Twilight "Spike, you're a genius!" S6E1.png|"Spike, you're a genius!" Starlight Glimmer nervous yet again S6E1.png|"Yeah..." Starlight muttering bitterly "genius" S6E1.png|"...genius." (Is Starlight starting to regress?) Twilight "head straight to the castle" S6E1.png|"Then it's settled! Shining Armor and I will head straight to the castle, and you two can head straight to Sunburst's!" Spike saluting to Twilight S6E1.png|"Aye-aye, Princess!" (Spike, you're only the Number One Assistant to Twilight, not Captain Bligh's first mate.) Starlight nervous "uh-huh" S6E1.png|"Uh-huh." Twilight "let's go see this amazing baby pony!" S6E1.png|"Alright, big brother, let's go see this amazing baby pony!" Twilight looking shocked at Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor nods off while standing S6E1.png|"Zzzzzzz.... Ahhh... the baby..." Stalling Spike Starlight and Spike walking together S6E1.png|"I know you're a little worried about this reunion..." Spike "Twilight's got everything covered" S6E1.png|"...but I'm sure Twilight's got everything covered." Starlight "I'd rather do absolutely anything else" S6E1.png|"Everything except how I'd rather do absolutely anything else." Spike "she's taken that into account too" S6E1.png|"Oh, I bet she's taken that into account too. It's all part of the lesson." Spike's wisdom "trust the lesson" S6E1.png|"Trust the lesson." Starlight Glimmer rolling her eyes S6E1.png|"Right..." Starlight comes up with an idea S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer about to be sly S6E1.png Starlight and Spike pass by Spike's statue S6E1.png Starlight points toward Spike's statue S6E1.png|"Hey, i-is that... you?" Spike "yep, it sure is!" S6E1.png|No. It's Smash Fortune. Of course it's me! Spike goes back to the checklist S6E1.png|"Now, according to the list, Sunburst's house is—" Starlight asks Spike about the statue S6E1.png|"Why is there a statue of you in the Crystal Empire?" Crystal Pony 1 "Spike the Brave and Glorious" S6E1.png|"Because Spike the Brave and Glorious..." Crystal Pony 1 talking about Spike S6E1.png|"...saved all of us from King Sombra!" Crystal Pony 2 talking about the Equestria Games S6E1.png|"And then again during the Equestria Games!" Starlight Glimmer feigning surprise S6E1.png|"Really?" Crystal Pony 3 shakes Spike's claw S6E1.png|"Really! Big fan." Starlight "when were you going to tell me" S6E1.png|"Um, when were you going to tell me about this?" Spike "it's no big deal" S6E1.png|"Nah, it's no big deal." Spike is being humble. Spike is best dragon. Crystal Ponies "it most certainly is!" S6E1.png|"It most certainly is!" Humble Spike and sneaky Starlight S6E1.png Starlight levitating a footstool S6E1.png|"That's it!" Starlight levitates Spike onto the stool S6E1.png Starlight "we're not going anywhere" S6E1.png|"We're not going anywhere..." Starlight "until I get the whole story" S6E1.png|"...until I get the whole story!" Spike and his Crystal Pony fans S6E1.png|Looks like Starlight studied the "pull an object out of hammerspace" spell. Meeting the royal baby Shining Armor warning Twilight and friends S6E1.png|"Before we go in, I should probably tell you. Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock." Twilight entering the crystal nursery S6E1.png|"Come on, big brother. I've met babies before." Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png|"I expect meeting this one won't be any different." Twilight beholds Flurry Heart for the first time - episode version S6E1.png|What a cute-looking unicorn foal. Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart S6E1.png|The mane six 'awwing' at the baby. Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings S06E01.png|Dah! She's an Alicorn, what's the world coming to?! Quick hide before the bronies start to rage! Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed - episode version S6E1.png|One part "d'awww", one part jaw-drop. Twilight Sparkle "I could be wrong" - episode version S6E1.png|"Of course, I could be wrong." Mane Six in complete shock S6E1.png Flurry Heart sucking on a hoof S6E1.png|Isn't she loooovelyyyyy? Twilight "the baby is an Alicorn?!" S6E1.png|"The baby is an Alicorn?!" Princess Cadance "it looks that way" S6E1.png|"It looks that way." Rarity "I thought Alicorn wings had to be earned" S6E1.png|"But... But... But I thought Alicorn wings had to be earned..." Rarity "some great, princess-worthy deed!" S6E1.png|"...by accomplishing some great, princess-worthy deed!" Applejack "how can you just be born with 'em?" S6E1.png|"Yeah. How can you just be born with 'em?" Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png|"The birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen!" ("They say Alicorns have never been born IN EQUESTRIA.") Princess Luna "beyond even our understanding" S6E1.png|"It is beyond even our understanding." Fluttershy whispering "that's not very reassuring" S6E1.png|"That's not very reassuring." Pinkie Pie "a unicorn AND a Pegasus!" S6E1.png|"Wow! A unicorn, and a Pegasus!" Pinkie "she could be a super-strong flyer" S6E1.png|"So she could be a super-strong flyer..." Pinkie "AND have crazy baby magic!" S6E1.png|"...and have crazy baby magic!" Rainbow Dash "well, I know" S6E1.png|"Well, I know..." Rainbow Dash loop-de-loops in the air S6E1.png|"...all about..." Rainbow Dash "super-strong flying!" S6E1.png|"...super-strong flying!" Twilight "I can help keep tabs on her magic" S6E1.png|"And I can help keep tabs on her magic!" Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E1.png|Ah...ah...ah... Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png|''CHOO!!!'' Crystal Pony mare in the destroyed ceiling S6E1.png|Is that the pony version of Gloriosa Daisy? Mane Six in awe of Flurry Heart's power S6E1.png|Um, gesundheit? Flurry Heart rubbing her nose S6E1.png Flurry Heart yawning S6E1.png|I'm sleepy. Celestia "her magic is more powerful" S6E1.png|"It appears her magic is more powerful..." Celestia "than that of a newborn unicorn!" S6E1.png|"...than that of a newborn unicorn!" Princess Luna "already started to gather" S6E1.png|"The crowds have already started to gather." Princess Luna watching a balloon inflate S6E1.png|Luna gets a unexpected surprise. Pinkie Pie floating upwards S6E1.png|"This Crystalling is gonna be some party!" Pinkie Pie falls back onto the floor S6E1.png Princess Cadance "we should call it off" S6E1.png|"Do you think we should call it off?" Rainbow "we've all faced a lot worse" S6E1.png|"Um, we've all faced a lot worse than baby magic." Rarity "such a beautiful and important ceremony" S6E1.png|"I can't imagine cancelling such a beautiful and important ceremony..." Rarity "so potentially adorable!" S6E1.png|"...over something so potentially adorable!" Main four in agreement with Rarity S6E1.png Princess Celestia "more important than ever" S6E1.png|"In light of the little one's abilities, this Crystalling might be more important than ever." Celestia "you should address your subjects" S6E1.png|"Perhaps you should address your subjects and remind them of that." Cadance kissing Flurry Heart's forehead S6E1.png|Mommy has to go address the crystal ponies. Flurry Heart burbling cutely S6E1.png|I love you mommy. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Twilight looking at sleeping Shining Armor S6E1.png|"Zzzzzz..." Twilight "do you have everything you need" S6E1.png|"Shining Armor! Do you have everything you need for the ceremony?" Shining Armor in a sudden panic S6E1.png|"Huh? Oh, no!" Shining Armor "interview the honor guards" S6E1.png|"I still have to interview the honor guards..." Shining Armor "choose the purity crystal" S6E1.png|"...choose the purity crystal..." Shining Armor "pick a crystaller!" S6E1.png|"...and pick a crystaller!" Shining Armor reduced to a heap of nerves S6E1.png|Shining, your Max Goof is showing. Twilight Sparkle "take it easy" S6E1.png|"Alright, take it easy." Twilight "keep an eye on the baby" S6E1.png|"Pinkie can stay here with me and keep an eye on the baby." Flurry Heart latched onto Pinkie's eyeball S6E1.png|Pretty sure that's not what she meant when she said "keep an eye on the baby". Applejack and friends offering to help S6E1.png|"And we'll all help you with everythin' else." Applejack and friends looking at Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor falls asleep again S6E1.png|"Zzzzzz... baby..." Rarity "if you can stay awake long enough" S6E1.png|"That is, if you can stay awake long enough to tell us how." Back on track / An awkward reunion Spike telling stories to the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png|"...and that's how we found the Crystal Heart, defeated King Sombra, and saved the Empire." Crystal fillies cheering for Spike S6E1.png|"We love you, Spike!" Crystal Foal 2 "tell the one about the Equestria Games!" S6E1.png|"Tell the one about the Equestria Games!" Spike "I love reliving my heroic deeds" S6E1.png|"Well, as much as I love reliving my heroic deeds..." Spike "an important lesson to do" S6E1.png|"...Starlight and I have an important lesson to do, by order of the Princess of Friendship!" Crystal Ponies disappointed S6E1.png|Don't worry girls, You haven't seen or heard the last of your favorite dragon! Starlight "aw, come on, Spike" S6E1.png|"Aw, come on Spike. . ." Starlight "I want to hear about the Games" S6E1.png|"I wanna hear about the games, too!" Spike "nervous about seeing Sunburst" S6E1.png|"I know you're nervous about seeing Sunburst..." Spike consulting Twilight's checklist S6E1.png|"...but it says right in step 3, to, uh..." Spike "deal with your fears by facing them" S6E1.png|"...'Deal with your fears by facing them, not by putting it off.'" Starlight Glimmer annoyed S6E1.png|Oh! Really? Starlight throwing her popcorn away S6E1.png|"Ugh. Let's go get this over with." Starlight and Spike approach Sunburst's house S6E1.png Starlight about to knock on Sunburst's door S6E1.png Spike telling Starlight to wait S6E1.png|"Wait!" Starlight Glimmer replying to Spike S6E1.png|"Huh? What?!" Spike "isn't the next thing on the list" S6E1.png|"Knocking on the door isn't the next thing on the list!" Starlight Glimmer "seriously?" S6E1.png|"Seriously?" Spike "Twilight can be a little nitpicky" S6E1.png|"I know Twilight can be a little nitpicky..." Spike "your first lesson as her pupil" S6E1.png|"...but this is your first lesson as her pupil..." Spike "it's important that we do it right" S6E1.png|"...and it's important that we do it right!" Starlight Glimmer more annoyed S6E1.png|Oh, give me a break. Starlight Glimmer resigned "fine" S6E1.png|"Fine." Starlight "what's the next thing on the list?" S6E1.png|"What's the next thing on the list?" Spike "highlight the importance of the meeting" S6E1.png|"'Before they see each other, be sure to highlight the importance of the meeting.'" Starlight "pretty sure we can skip that" S6E1.png|"I'm pretty sure we can skip that." Spike "the whole lesson could go south" S6E1.png|"I don't know... I mean if we skip it, the whole lesson could go south!" Spike piling on the pressure S6E1.png|"And then you might end up taking a giant step backwards instead of forwards!" Spike "you'll never be able to learn anything" S6E1.png|"Maybe you'll never be able to learn anything about friendship at all!" Starlight Glimmer stunned with fear S6E1.png Spike "your whole future depends on this" S6E1.png|Woah, Spike, you better make sure Rarity doesn't see this still! Starlight Glimmer blank stare S6E1.png Spike checks off the next item on Twilight's list S6E1.png|"'Highlight the importance of the meeting' - check!" Spike "can't believe you wanted to skip that" S6E1.png|"I can't believe you wanted to skip that!" Starlight Glimmer facing Sunburst's door S6E1.png Starlight knocks on Sunburst's door S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer waiting for an answer S6E1.png Starlight looking uncertain at Spike S6E1.png Spike shrugging at Starlight Glimmer S6E1.png Starlight about to leave Sunburst's doorstep S6E1.png|Huh, guess he's not here. Sunburst's door cracking open S6E1.png|Oh, never mind. Starlight calling out to Sunburst S6E1.png|"Sunburst?" Sunburst's silhouette in the door S6E1.png|"Yes?" Sunburst stepping out of the dark S6E1.png|"What can I do for you?" Starlight Glimmer meets Sunburst again S6E1.png|"It's... It's me, Starlight." Starlight "we used to be friends" S6E1.png|"We used to be friends?" Sunburst thinks for a moment S6E1.png Sunburst happy to see Starlight again S6E1.png|"Oh, of course! S-Starlight!" Sunburst "it's been a long time" S6E1.png|"My goodness, it-it's been a long time! What, uh, what have you been up to?" Starlight "some of this, some of that" S6E1.png|"Me? Oh! You know, some of this, some of that..." Starlight struggling to find her voice S6E1.png|"...different... stuff." Starlight "I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil" S6E1.png|"Right now, I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil." Sunburst surprised "the Princess of Friendship?" S6E1.png|"The Princess of Friendship?" Starlight "actually kind of why I'm here" S6E1.png|"Heh... yeah... that's actually kind of why I'm here." Starlight "you're probably very busy" S6E1.png|"I mean, I know you're probably very busy." Sunburst "what do you mean?" S6E1.png|"What do you mean?" Starlight mentions Sunburst's "important wizard work" S6E1.png|"Well, I figured after magic school, you'd go on to do important wizard work, but..." Sunburst saying no S6E1.png|"Oh. No." Sunburst quickly saying yes S6E1.png|"Y-Yes!" Sunburst covering for himself S6E1.png|"Uh, y-yes, that's me, yup. chuckle Important wizard!" Sunburst nervously straightens his glasses S6E1.png|"Really busy with lots of, uh, wi-wizarding... stuff." Starlight and Sunburst awkwardly pause S6E1.png Sunburst "good to see you" S6E1.png|"Right. Uh, well... good to see you." Starlight looking back to Spike S6E1.png Spike "maybe we should have skipped" S6E1.png|"Huh. Maybe we should have skipped highlighting the importance of the meeting after all." Starlight leaving Sunburst's house S6E1.png|"Well, I guess that's that!" Spike stops Starlight from leaving S6E1.png|"Starlight, come on!" Spike "we have to at least explain" S6E1.png|"We have to at least explain what Twilight wants!" Starlight Glimmer frustrated S6E1.png|But I don't want to do this. Spike pushes Starlight back toward the door S6E1.png|Spike, don't push me! Starlight knocks on Sunburst's door again S6E1.png Sunburst answers the door again S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer blushing S6E1.png|Heh, mind if we catch up a bit? Crystalling preparations / Adventures in Royal Babysitting Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png|"Dearest citizens..." Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png|"...I am sure you are all just as thrilled and ready for this Crystalling as myself and Shining Armor." Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor still very nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor startled by royal guards S6E1.png|Atten-''hut!'' Shining Armor "I'm not ready!" S6E1.png|"I'm not ready!" Rainbow Dash "take it easy!" S6E1.png|"Take it easy!" Rainbow gives Shining Armor guard helmets S6E1.png|"Just pick whoever looks the most like honor guard material." Shining Armor feeling a little assured S6E1.png|"Right... right." Shining Armor levitating helmets S6E1.png Royal guards wearing helmets backwards S6E1.png|Hey, we can't see. Our helmets are in the backward direction. Royal guards backing away slowly S6E1.png|Nice thinking backing away guys! Your captain's having a nervous breakdown! Shining Armor "I'm sorry" S6E1.png|"I'm sorry." Shining Armor "more stressful than I ever thought" S6E1.png|"Fatherhood is way more stressful than I ever thought." Fluttershy "I can only imagine" S6E1.png|"I can only imagine." Rarity "choosing the crystal of purity" S6E1.png|"Now, I know choosing the crystal of purity is a very important decision." Crystals arranged in order of purity S6E1.png|"So I have gone through the trouble of arranging them in order from incredibly pure to outrageously pure." Fluttershy "they all sort of look the same" S6E1.png|"Um, Rarity, don't they all sort of look the same?" Rarity "to the untrained eye" S6E1.png|"Oh, well, to the untrained eye, perhaps." Rarity presents purity crystals to Shining Armor S6E1.png|"What do you think, Shining Armor?" Shining Armor getting even more nervous S6E1.png|Um, I don't think that really helped, Rarity. Shining Armor panicking "I don't know!" S6E1.png|"I don't know!" Shining Armor collapses with anxiety S6E1.png|My point exactly. Rarity whispering "better luck with the baby" S6E1.png|"I hope Twilight and Pinkie are having better luck with the baby!" Pinkie Pie carried toward the left S6E1.png|""Well..." Pinkie Pie carried toward the right S6E1.png|"...at least she's having... fun!" Flurry Heart shooting beams of magic S6E1.png|Yeah, Pinkie! She's having fun. Remember last time? Flurry Heart flying blissfully S6E1.png|Too much fun. Twilight intercepting Flurry Heart's magic S6E1.png Twilight intercepts Flurry Heart's magic again S6E1.png Twilight intercepts Flurry Heart's magic a third time S6E1.png|Does this count as a rule of three? Twilight Sparkle exhausted S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "hold her still!" S6E1.png|"Pinkie, hold her still!" Pinkie Pie "I'm tryiiiiiiing!" S6E1.png|"I'm tryiiiiiiing!" Wow, for a baby, she is SUPER strong! Twilight ducks under Flurry Heart's magic S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle sweating S6E1.png The "important wizard" Starlight and Sunburst stare at each other S6E1.png Starlight and Sunburst's eyes wander S6E1.png|*crickets playing in the background* Sunburst "you and I to be friends again" S6E1.png|"So... the Princess of Friendship wants you and I to be friends again?" Starlight Glimmer "weird, right?" S6E1.png|"Heh, I know. Weird, right?" Sunburst "I don't understand" S6E1.png|"Uh, I don't understand." Sunburst "did something happen to you" S6E1.png|"Did something happen to you after I left for magic school?" Starlight Glimmer panicky "no!" S6E1.png|"What? No!" Starlight "don't see what that has to do with anything" S6E1.png|"I-I don't see what that has to do with anything. W-Why would you even ask that?" Sunburst watches Starlight's tea overflow S6E1.png Starlight "did something happen to YOU" S6E1.png|"I mean, did something happen to you after you left for magic school?" Starlight trying to be nonchalant S6E1.png|"What?" Sunburst starting to get nervous S6E1.png|"Um, no." Sunburst covers for himself again S6E1.png|"L-Like you said, I'm a..." Sunburst calls himself an "important wizard" S6E1.png|"...i-important wizard." Starlight and Sunburst silent again S6E1.png Spike looks through Twilight's list again S6E1.png|"I'm sure there's something on Twilight's list that can help here." The Crystal Heart is destroyed Crystal Heart spinning S6E1.png|Close up of the Crystal Heart. Possible foreshadowing?! Shining Armor takes calming breaths S6E1.png|Now your mane is brushed and clean. Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Shining Armor "I chose the honor guard" S6E1.png Shining Armor "I know exactly who I want" S6E1.png|Princess Cadence looks adorable. Shining Armor "all we need is" S6E1.png Princess Cadance raises an eyebrow S6E1.png Princess Cadance "the baby?" S6E1.png|"The baby?" Shining Armor in stunned silence S6E1.png|Ooops! Shining Armor and Cadance hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Shining Armor relieved S6E1.png|Twily, you're a lifesaver! Twilight carrying Pinkie and Flurry Heart in a bubble S6E1.png|"She's a really strong flyer!" Cadance casting her magic on the bubble S6E1.png|That's weird, we're almost at the end of the episode and nothing bad has happened. It seems almost too good to be true... Flurry Heart and Pinkie's bubble being split S6E1.png|Hey, what are you doing? Flurry Heart in Cadance's magic bubble S6E1.png|No, Pinkie, don't go! Twilight sets Pinkie on the ground S6E1.png Pinkie Pie smiling at Twilight S6E1.png Flurry Heart starting to tear up S6E1.png|Pinkie left me... :'( Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to cry S6E1.png|Uh-oh! Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png|Dude! The royal Canterlot voice times 10! Shining Armor and Cadance hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png The Crystal Heart stops spinning S6E1.png The Crystal Heart cracks S6E1.png|Uuuuhhhhh. . .oooohhhhh The Crystal Heart shatters S6E1.png|Well, that was literally heart-breaking! ....I knew it! Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUvN1MNqc-4 Oh, that is not good!] Flurry Heart calming down S6E1.png|I need my mommy's hug. Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png|A collective gasp of horror. Crystal Heart in fragments on the ground S6E1.png Applejack "that's gonna make it harder" S6E1.png|"I'm guessin' that's gonna make it harder to do the Crystalling." Applejack listening to Twilight S6E1.png|"It's worse than that." Twilight standing near the Crystalling curtain S6E1.png|"Without the Heart, the Crystal Empire's about to be buried under a mountain of ice and snow!" Twilight watches the storm clouds gather S6E1.png Storm clouds surround the Crystal Empire S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Flurry Heart smiling innocently S6E1.png|The TRUE face of mercy. Despite what she's caused, she's as adorable as ever! Previews Twilight beholds Flurry Heart for the first time S6E1.png|The colors are brighter in this version. They are normal in the broadcast version. Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed S6E1.png|Brighter colors again Twilight Sparkle "I could be wrong" S6E1.png|In this version, Twilight's head is tilted. In the aired version, her head is straight. And of course, the colors are still brighter. Princess Flurry Heart revealed to have wings S6E1.gif|The camera stays in place and Twilight looks surprised as Flurry's wings are revealed. In the episode version, Twilight looks happy, and the camera zooms out a bit. Flurry Heart debut animated promo.gif pt:The Crystalling - Part 1/Galeria